User blog:CEDJunior/Battle of the Bellas @ Hell In A Cell 2014
At Hell in a Cell, the brewing feud between the Bella Twins will come to ahead, as Brie and Nikki will face each other one-on-one at the PPV this Sunday. The match was made last Monday on a WWE.com exclusive video, with two stipulations added. First, the loser must become the winner's personal assistant for the next month, and second, if the loser does not fulfill her duties, then she must quit WWE. It was all the way back at SummerSlam that this horrendous family rift began. At the event, Brie Bella was facing off against Stephanie McMahon in a long-awaited grudge match, and it not only looked like that Brie was going to win, but with Nikki in the ring, it looked like both Bellas would finally deliver some payback towards the woman who had tormented them for the better part of a year. However, Nikki suddenly attacked Brie and helped Stephanie defeat her sister, and we were left with the million dollar question: Why? One day after turning into a villainess, Nikki explained her actions loudly and venomously; claiming that Brie had tormented her throughout their entire lives. The twins have been subjected to attempts at reconciliation made by Jerry "The King" Lawler and Jerry Springer, but to no avail, as both attempts ended in violence, mainly on Nikki's part. For her traitorous actions, the evil Nikki received a Divas Championship opportunity at Night of Champions, but she was defeated by AJ Lee in a Triple Threat Match that also included Paige. Even so, she managed to blame that on Brie; claiming that her backstage interview caused her to lose. While Nikki failed to win her second Divas Championship, she was not deterred from her quest for "revenge" on her sister. It was around a week after the PPV that Nikki started putting Brie in the same handicap matches that Nikki herself had to suffer through after Brie quit at Payback; something I thought would happen right after Nikki's villainous turn at SummerSlam. However, while Nikki lost all of her unfair matches, Brie actually won hers, and every victory Brie picked up infuriated Nikki. Brie won three of these matches before suffering a loss at Main Event, with Nikki pinning Brie. On the October 13 edition of Raw, Brie pinned Nikki in a six-Diva tag team match, which led to Nikki making their match for Hell In A Cell. Here's a trivial note. Not counting battle royals and that joke Triple Threat Match in 2012, Brie and Nikki have been each other's opponents on five occasions. Who holds the lead entering Sunday? Nikki, three wins to two. In fact, Nikki won their only other one-on-one match back in 2009. So who will win on Sunday? Well, the law of logic says that Brie should win, though either outcome would be quite delicious. If Nikki wins, then she can continue to be mean and nasty to Brie and humiliate her for the next month. If Brie wins, then it would mark the ultimate redemption for her and she can humble and mess with Nikki for the next month. And I read that Team Nikki vs Team Brie could be a go for Survivor Series! But as for Sunday, this should be a classic between the Bellas! Category:Blog posts